


Sunday Morning

by aerynthesebacean



Series: first dates [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, University Student Boo Seungkwan, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: The cliche always said it was love at first sight. But for Vernon and Seungkwan, it was best friend at first sight. There's nothing to say that it couldn't become more than that. In fact, after years of friendship, months of hiding it, all it takes is one of them being just a little too high for them to admit what they'd been denying themselves.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: first dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sunday Morning

Easy like a Sunday morning. 

That was how Vernon always described Seungkwan, and always in English, leaving Seungkwan to smack his shoulder. 

“You know I can’t understand you!” 

“But I thought you liked Lionel Richie!” Vernon exclaims in response. 

“Yeah well... Just say it in Korean next time.” Seungkwan says through a pout, and so, Vernon does, singing the lyrics softly – and kind of badly – in Korean. It’s not long before he starts laughing, Seungkwan giggling too. Seungkwan rolls over on Vernon’s bed, rolling too far and falling straight off, making him laugh ten times harder. 

“Kwannie! Are you okay?” Vernon asks, concern thick in his voice, but Seungkwan’s peals of laughter soon tell him that his best friend is very much okay. “I think your ass saved you there...” He says, helping Seungkwan back onto the bed, who nearly ends up throwing himself on top of Vernon, arm over his chest. 

“My ass has life saving qualities huh?” 

“You know it does,” He says softly. 

Something had changed between them, they’d been best friends for what felt like forever at this point, close as close could be, they had even _slept_ together, and at first everything stayed as it had always been. They loved each other, but they weren’t in love, even though all of their friends thought they were dating. For all that time, they’d laughed it off, but now... there was something more between them that they were struggling to deny. 

Sure, they could lie to themselves, but they couldn’t hide it from each other. Every glance, every touch that lingered just a little too long, felt so painfully obvious, but neither one of them could push past that boundary. They were best friends, they’d _slept_ together before, but this... was something else entirely. Admitting their feelings for each other just felt like too much, for a while, at least. 

It took one night, Seungkwan just a little too high, lying in the crook of Vernon’s arm, staring at his dorm room ceiling, for him to say something. 

“I like you, you know.” 

“I like you too, you’re my best friend.” Vernon’s reply is innocent. 

“No I mean _like_ you. I like your pretty face and your stupid giggle and your intelligence and- I'll stop now.” 

“You like me?” 

“I just...” He sighs, Vernon always likes to makes sure that people really say what they mean, which isn’t a bad thing, just more of a Vernon thing. “Yeah, I like you Vernon, and I know... that you like me too. Neither of us are very good at hiding it.” 

“I was kind of hoping you’d do that,” Vernon sounds bashful, and Seungkwan feels him shift a little next to him, nervous energy now pouring off his body. “Because I was too scared to say it.” He finishes, voice quieter, softer now. 

Seungkwan turns to face him, and sees Vernon’s cheeks painted a gentle shade of pink, and he eventually turns to face Seungkwan too. 

“So now what?” 

The question causes Vernon to worry at his lip, all while looking at Seungkwan’s own. He finally breaks the silence, 

“I don’t know.” Seungkwan can’t hold in his laugh. 

“All that thinking for an ‘I don’t know?’ God you’re wonderful.” He means it in the most sincere way possible. 

“We could... date? Go on a date? Make this a date?” 

They’re both too high to be figuring this out properly. But they continue regardless. 

“You wanna be boyfriends?” 

Vernon nods, still chewing his lip. “Then we could call this a date I guess? Smoking out and just... lying in your bed, that’s a date right?” 

“Yeah, yeah! That’s a date.” Vernon perks up almost immediately at that, a smile quickly spreading across his face. Seungkwan can’t resist anymore, and gently presses a kiss to his lips. 

“A date it is then.” His voice is smooth, self-assured. Vernon’s face shifts, something playful flickering across his features, 

“Does this mean... we can _do things_ more often?” He’s quiet as he asks, his question making Seungkwan let out an obnoxiously loud snort, burying his face in Vernon’s downy t-shirt. Vernon whines, 

“What? I’m asking a serious question!” 

“Yes Nonie, it means we can do _things_ more often.” Seungkwan can’t deny the overwhelming joy he feels, knowing that his best friend, shy and sweet and funny and kind best friend, is now his boyfriend. He lets out a happy sigh, 

“I am so lucky to have you, you know.” Seungkwan tells Vernon, speaking into his shirt. 

“Well, I think I’m lucky to have you.” Vernon replies, wrapping an arm around Seungkwan, pulling him closer, Seungkwan simply nestling into him further. 

“You are... easy like Sunday morning.” Seungkwan tells him, eliciting a giggle from Vernon, and the feeling of his lips against his hair. 

“Here I thought you didn’t know what that meant.” Seungkwan swears at him, nudging his stomach lightly. The mild awkwardness that had collected on their relationship had now melted away, leaving behind something beautiful, and something that they were both so excited about, excited to see what it could lead to. They knew they were soulmates, had done for some time, but it felt good to extend that feeling beyond, to explore not only each other’s bodies, but each other’s hearts too. 

But first on the agenda... 

A nap. 


End file.
